


人鬼鑒

by Caesitas



Category: Ouroboros - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: Chono Shinichi/Tatsuya Danno





	人鬼鑒

我下面要說的故事，大約只是個不甚新鮮的志怪之事。所謂志怪，也就無非是些隱匿在確鑿世界背後的、夢醒交界之時稱靈道異的幻念，倏忽浮現，轉瞬又杳杳無蹤，像光被打散於河水，除了短暫停留在當事人眼底的、關乎某種震顫的色澤的印象記憶，很快便悉數飄散離析、無從為證。它興許包含有鬼怪之談，興許是與萍交的人像再無後文的性吅事，又興許僅是刹那之間經歷的幾縷恐怖哀響——黎明夜色暗沉無底時，啟棺蓋棺時，古寺鐘滅時，淫雨霏霏時，黑貓頸部金鈴搖晃時，殷紅繁花莖葉驟斷時。凡此種種，必是甚麼物事面目有變，教人自瞬息不明的暗昧中忽而有所畏懼，若按平田篤胤的解釋，則是偶得契機，感應了“有形”之外的“神事”。  
故事的主角是一位年輕的警官先生。說來慚愧，我不認識他，也不知曉他的姓名。畢竟按常理來說，我這種以販賣筆頭片語為生的無業者，只要不窮極無路、流於偷盜殺戒，自是很難與他那個地位身份的人產生甚麼關聯。所以其實，我們只不過是偶然相逢在同一張桌子旁喝過一次酒的人而已，若用古人文雅一點的說法，便可稱作彼此一期一會的席間來客。我記得那個夜晚適逢秋末冬初，太陽降下去後極為寒冷，我因租房合約到期而暫時無處可去，正搓著雙手、用身上所剩不多的現金點了一瓶上等洋酒。而他恰是在此時推門進來，穿著制吅服，髮梢卻不甚整齊地略打著卷，看起來既英挺俊美、又有幾分失魂落魄，這令我印象極為深刻。  
時值深夜，漆黑的玻璃窗外街道寥落清寂，僅剩下紛揚墜落的如雨枯葉和偶爾徘徊而過的困倦浪子。狹小的酒吧亦幾乎空無人影，幾名侍應生昏昏欲睡地倚在牆邊，留下旁邊兩三張杯盤狼藉的桌子無人收拾。不多久，演奏了半個通宵的音樂也突兀地截止了，整處空間除了自始即在、仿佛在無孔不入地監測著甚麼的靜止與靜默，似乎不再存有他物。而就是在這樣一種幾欲使人喪失實感的氛圍中，他周吅身恍惚地煥發出些許不甚清醒的神彩，然後就如同一個上了發條、突然開始講話的玩偶（當時我還不知道，自己出於直覺使用的這個譬喻異樣準確地貼合了後續的情節），用某種留聲機般的抑揚音調緩慢述說了這則叵測異怪的、臨別時經他同意得以記錄在此的故事。  
起因是，醉倒之後，我半是好奇，半是犯起了愛從陌生人處搜刮素材的癖好，問他是否曾愛過甚麼人。  
根據他當時的敘述，在一連串光怪陸離的事件發生伊始，我們尚且不能確切地使用愛這個字眼。愛僅是個存疑的命題，被懸擱在尋常的現象之中。唯一可以肯定的是，他的確曾有過一位非常執迷的人物，以其特殊的、難以把握的存在方式，在他自閉且躁動的靈魂里引發了一段羅曼蒂克的感情。值得一提的是，那人並非甚麼正派人士，而是與他身份相對、藏匿在暗處從事非法活動的社會邊緣者，履歷模糊不詳，並且很年輕時便死了。這件事似乎才過去不久，至多是在一兩年以前，以致他的一切記憶都仍舊是痛楚而新鮮的。至於死因他並未多談，大約是較為嚴重地牽涉了甚麼官方必須對公眾保密的內容。不過能夠知道的是，那應當不會是普通的事故或仇殺，因為敘述人對此幾乎沒有表現出多少憾恨，而是將其當作一個無可逆轉的命定情節自然接受了。故此可以推測，在他的觀念中，這位早逝情人（請允許我姑且使用這個詞語）的死亡必定是出於某類從一開始便可料到終局的、覆水難收的因由。  
關於同那人的具體關係，他告訴我，他們之間事實上並未有過任何逾矩的私交，然而無疑存在著某種極為強烈的默契——就像是一組絕對相反而互成的概念，獵手與逃逸者，繩索與被縛者，懲戒與犯罪者，自原初起，便對彼此之於自身的意義相當瞭解。街燈昏暗，雨聲瓢潑，遊戲啟動；在一種與“巷戰”十分相類的意境中，出於職責、又或者出於情吅欲，他必須親手降服、控制且破壞他，他本人對此從不加以掩飾，而對方亦心知肚明地清楚這一點。這樣根底相知的感覺曾一度令他熱衷不已，因為他所迷戀的人借之於此，顯然能夠毫無死角地見證被來於自己的權力加諸于身的歷程。他樂於看那人冷靜的無措，亦並非未曾妄想過此番歷程可以僥倖地永久持續下去，但在經歷了四五年的時光后，這場不帶名分的遊戲終究還是被預謀已久的死亡畫上了幻滅的句點。最末一局，光熄滅，權力逆轉，他被棄置一旁，頃刻成為了無人問津的敗者。  
在那個裂帛般的時刻，他沒有立場去弔唁，卻又實在不忍到此為止，於是假搜查殘餘證據之名，他平生第一次進入了那人的住所。彼時暮色四合，整座房子都浸潤在暖洋洋的死寂里，雖然主人不居於此的時長不過兩日，生活舊跡依然處處存在，卻分明地顯現出某種獨屬於故宅的、人去樓空的氛圍。會客廳內，南北兩面牆壁都空窗大開，價值不菲的羊毛地毯上落滿遊移的金紅余暉和隔夜的雪漬；右轉是衣帽間，卻不知為何窗簾緊閉，因光線黯淡顯得陰鬱而逼仄，物件擺放都暗示出強烈的規整性，櫥櫃條理潔淨得異乎尋常，四周沒有一絲灰塵降下；走廊的壁燈仍舊開著，這給視野帶來了突兀的明亮，然而似乎由於未及維修的故障，它正以無規則的頻率迅疾不斷地閃爍不定，營造出機械性的焦慮意味；臥室中床鋪略有淩亂，可解釋為象徵私吅密，幾本書籍隨意地擺放在枕邊和床頭櫃上，其中有小說類，也有的關於政治、經商和花卉養殖；書房的門半開半闔，内裏倒是無甚離奇，但大概因為位置背陽，空氣之中仿佛積鬱著些許無形的森冷；經過徹查，宅內沒有任何槍械、違禁藥物等，亦沒有非法交易的記錄。他在幾個房間內來回躑躅許久，漸漸感到這根本不像是他認識的那個人、甚至不像正常的單身男子居住的地方，而是充滿未可知的、细微難查卻令人悚然的矛盾。他開始思索，這裡究竟是原本便佈置得如此，還是在那人死後才發生了某種怪異的變化？他無由地傾向於相信後者，卻又怎麼都不得解其中緣故。  
後來，正當他終是一無所獲、即將離開時，書房窗臺的角落里一樣奇特的東西驟然攥吅住了他的視線。那是在一株長勢繁茂的盆栽植物葉片底下，一個仰臥著的、工藝精巧的人形斜斜地將頭顱伸出花盆的外沿，雖說是無機質的事物，卻仿似蟄伏著甚麼晦暗湧動的不安氣息，令他在下意識的直覺里感到了難以言說的危險。走近了看，能夠發現人形由外表漆有烤瓷的木材製成，周吅身呈現為光滑通透的白色，容顏哀豔，雙足光吅裸，衣著金線綉製、佈滿仙鶴紋樣的青色和服，髮式卻並非按傳統的樣式設計、而只是簡單地披散著垂下，胸吅部不甚明顯，教人一時不易辨認性別，但也可以說是同時兼備了男性與女性的特徵。一條金屬製的鑰匙鏈狀似無意地搭在它的頸部，將整處場景補充完整，造成了某個極像縊死者被拋屍的姿勢。  
且不論它為何會出現在這，這具人形應當是已經死了，他如是想。然而就在下一瞬間，他竟覺察到絲縷針刺般的燙熱，并驀然在手中蒼白的骨瓷弧面上看見了與活人無異的眼睛——那是尺寸微縮了的，他所傾慕的人生動、潮濕而又隔絕情緒的眼睛。這讓他差點奪門而逃。  
（“你知道我有多麼害怕嗎？”酒桌對面的人放下杯子，抬眼望著我，這樣問道。  
我不信卷宗記錄的神靈，無論是本國的抑或西洋的。但就在聽到此處時，我忽然想起聖經里有句話可為此作出精確的應和，便對著他默誦了出來。  
“我現今要躺臥在塵土中。你要殷勤地尋找我，而我卻已不在了。”  
“指的是他？”故事的敘述人鎖起眉頭來。  
我沒有說話，示意他不要理會這個心血來潮的插曲，接著把正文講下去。）  
不知源自甚麼動機，待心神穩定下來之後，他鬼使神差地將這具不過兩指長的、漂亮而不祥的人形握得更緊了些。仿佛是感應于突如其來的驚擾，原本溢有波紋的虹膜上浮現出一層示意防禦的凝固，將适才不加掩飾地暴露著的生命感閉鎖在了蠟製的蛹殼中。如此一來，人形殊麗的面貌恍惚變得抽象而虛幻了，卻又因此莫名顯出幾分奇異的妖邪，好像本不該在此的、不屬於人世的事物，由於遭逢了某些難以預料的變故、玷染甚至損害，而不得不違背本意地出現在了一處為它所陌生、教它全然無助的場所。此般現象令我們這位不速之客產生了無可名狀的興味，於是爲了驅散恐懼、也希求進一步探索這雙詭譎眼睛的秘密，他用指腹按壓住塗有濃郁顏料的睫羽內側，然後又逐步增加力量，緩慢撐開了極其仿真地滿布著藍紫色毛細血管的上眼瞼。顯而易見，此處既非木製、瓷製，亦非粘土或樹脂，而是柔軟微溫、近似于真正的人類皮膚。他忽然記起來，原始部落中曾有種利用死屍製作偶人的方法，抽去顱骨、灌入石子，然後烘烤頭皮，使肌肉脫水后不斷縮小且愈發堅韌，最終變成巧奪天工的工藝造物。然而就算如此，也斷然不會有如此精湛的眼睛——他這樣自語著，便又低頭去注視人形面頰上這個謎樣的部位。隨即在睫羽深褐的陰影之下，他猝然發現有小簇幽暗的火焰聚攏沸騰起來、爾後極速消弭無影，如同氣泡表面最為纖薄的弧線上折射吅出一閃即逝的光，教人很想留存住它，又想看到它龜裂破碎的模樣。  
最終在確認了現場仍舊維持原樣后，刑警先生將人形放入貼身衣袋，果决地帶離了這座四處籠罩著荒誕氣氛的死宅。他知道這種行為嚴格來說可以算作越權盜取證物，但他根本無法制止將其踐行的衝動。無論如何，他都不肯說服自己視而不見、把眼下的靈異物件當作一樣尋常的裝飾品，又不願它被旁人合乎規矩地拿去用理性的程序（諸如歸檔、取證和成份分析）對待，而是自認務必親自持有并處置它，既出於第一見證者的義務，也出於他本人同那雙眼睛主人的隱秘感情。畢竟在某種意義上講，藉由這樣的途徑，那位已經疏離地遁入幽靈國度、變作靜止之物的情人便有一部份得以死而複生，不僅永久地成從屬於他，並且因為與他共享了一份超驗的微妙語言而締結起牢不可破的私人關係。  
但是怪事自此便纏了上來。  
首當其衝的是，他眼中的世界發生了變化。誠然，那並非甚麼顯著的變化，諸如季節倒轉、水流顛倒或事故橫生；事實上，除了人形本身生死未知以外，再沒有任何其他肉吅眼可見卻無法用現代科學解釋的異象。然而恰是在不可見的範疇之內，他陷入了怪談故事般的境遇——概括起來，大抵便是縱然表徵一如既往，一切事件所包含的意義的維度都被超乎想像地拓寬了。在過去，走廊中由遠及近的腳步聲就僅僅是腳步聲而已，可到了如今它卻獲得了某種性格，因被程式化的生活壓制而鬱鬱不歡的，沉重摩擦著、積澱乏味與哀愁的，輕巧、曼妙而富有類于細長高跟的審美特性的，受困于所犯劣跡、謹小慎微地隱諱起內在面目的。值得說明的是，這些音律造成的聽覺印象並不意指真相，而是用一系列修飾語將名詞固有的實在性碾碎重構，呈現出脫離定勢的、更為豐盈繁複的情態——就好比月亮不再是月亮，而成為“淼茫的銅色”或“櫻瓣間震顫飄移的圓形柔光”。無疑，這種感知方式的劇烈變更不可避免地干擾了他精神的穩定。長達數月的時間內，他都極易於做夢或驚醒，睡眠非常不安，且體質更加敏感、愈發頻繁地被性慾侵襲。遊蕩在漫長無際的崎嶇林道里，明藍天空傾斜著坍塌，他焦慮地搜尋一個連自己都不甚明確的目標，隨時擦肩死去多時的動物屍體，并因其帶來的命懸一線的壓迫感而興奮不堪。其中一次，他夢見那雙為他所刻骨銘心的眼睛被浸泡在猩紅的鴿血中，持續腫脹變形，最後像一顆發黴腐爛的葡萄那樣流出了黏膩的汁吅液籽實。而當戰慄著醒來時，他毫不意外地發覺自己周吅身充溢著釋放過後的疲軟，恰逢那具人形絲質的烏髮正緊密繚繞在他的五指上，儀態纏綿，同時被他以一種近乎痙攣的手勢扼住了咽喉。  
（“戀物？”我慢慢問道。  
“是的。”他用十分淡漠的語氣回答。  
“看不出來，你對性癖如此坦誠。”  
“反正你不會認識我。”他有些苦澀地輕笑起來。  
至此我感到他是個控制欲和戒備心都很重的人，也許重到病態了。故而不侈談愛，寧可眷念失卻自主、乃至已死的物事。）  
然而死亡的能量遠比我們這時所能猜想的更為頑強。  
十月月末的一日（是的，距離現在僅僅不過幾周），他正為調查一起複雜案吅件在靜岡鄉下出差，因所處地帶為極偏僻的荒郊，到夜色席捲時仍然無處投宿。手機電池已經耗盡，隨身攜帶的地圖又過於粗略，他漸漸迷失方向、正在黑暗里漫無目的茫然亂走時，竟誤打誤撞地闖入了一座憑空乍現的鬼樣鬧市。鬧市設在某條綿延遠去的小道盡頭，沿途一路亮著愈發濃豔起來的燈火，至最幽深處色澤絢爛輝煌，燈籠紙壁暈染成大片金橙燃燒在酒綠夜空中，伴以林立店鋪喧嘩人語，景象糜麗非凡，既肖似地府、又堪稱別處人間。繽紛滿目的浮華之下，流淌著污穢雨水的黝吅黑街巷錯綜相交，轔轔車輪來去行止，木製的窗格上布簾飄忽，雖不見人影，卻從中競相傳來縹緲悱惻的笑聲與哭聲。店鋪里賣東西的人大都丟了耳朵、眼睛或手，有的神色空洞、心不在焉，有的喃喃自語、不住地講一些他聽不懂的話，或者用藏泥納垢的暗黃指甲撥弄著器官缺失處的醜陋瘡痕。他們的皮膚都不似活人的質感，而是像極了塗滿厚重顏料的油畫帆布，看起來干硬枯舊，仿佛隨時會剝落下來。而那些褐色手掌旁邊，刺目強光照射著的、正被販賣的貨物皆是清一色的玩偶——壓著玻璃板的絲絨桌布上，形態各異的紙人、泥人和骨牙材質的雕像平攤著排開，除卻描繪遊玩賞樂、宴飲睡眠、作業祈禱等日常活動，滋事鬥毆、罹患病痛、悲喜失態、排吅泄嘔吐者亦無一不有，甚至其中不少偶人交頸宣吅淫、模擬了春宮的姿勢。但奇怪的是，那些琳琅的圖像里既沒有死亡，也沒有新生。發現這一點時，他覺得十分詫異，乃至略有悲哀，心想這就不再是一個完整的環，一個完整的塵世。  
又往前走了三四條巷子，遍目仍然不見集市出口。正值他疲憊困倦、步履漸沉時，忽然在拐角處一家不起眼的店鋪外牆上，有張褪色的紅紙招牌映入了他的眼簾，上書此處二層閒置已久，故且作為客棧，可供過路人借宿。他想了一想，感到畢竟這時已無其餘辦法，于是驻足吅推門進去，向裏面一位像是主人模樣、正在座椅上打盹的中年女性說明了來意，請求在此暫住一晚。女人仿佛有些不善言辭，並未多與他交談客套，只是站起身來略一施禮致意，而後便轉過頭去攏了衣襬，邁著細碎的步伐將他引至房屋後部的走廊里一處狹窄的樓梯口，告知楼上房间中必需設施齊全，盡可自行使用、放心休息。他道過謝，慢慢向上走著，頭腦已有些迷蒙，此刻竟恍惚感覺似乎隨著女人離去的竹皮屐聲，連屋頂的燈光都驟然變得昏暗不清起來。腳下年久失修的樓梯咯吱作響，散髮出浸透了灰塵和雨水的古樹氣味，木縫間似有陰風，滲滿森冷的秋涼，從領口鉆進他薄薄的毛衣里。他將外套裹得更緊了些，然後抬起尚未完全適應黑暗的眼睛，望向四周牆面上那些繪有烏沉沉的花紋、已經辨認不出原本顏色的殘破壁紙。在離地面約有兩米高度之處，壁紙上刻著一條與樓梯平行的斜線，上面釘有許多等距排列的金屬鉤子，各自懸掛一個造型精緻的玩偶作裝飾。玩偶的式樣跟外面集市上販賣的貨品略有差別，不僅工藝極為上等，而且暗含亦真亦幻的悲怨和殺機，籠罩在輕紗般的柔光下仿似一排無法瞑目的美麗死者，倒是很像他自己擁有的那具奇詭惑人的人形。這讓他不禁想，它們的眼睛會不會也是同樣的呢？如果抬手按壓下去，會不會也有那樣教人留戀的溫熱觸感呢？然而此時的氛圍又有種難以言述的哀穆，使他覺得自己仿佛是一個誤入秘密巫術儀式的外來者，唯有無措地佇立在原處才最合宜，根本沒有勇氣更進一步去印證這些唐突慌亂的念頭。  
很快他的目的地到了，是二樓唯一一間臥房，就在樓梯口十幾步開外，虛掩著門，沒有上鎖。他走進去，發現裏面已經開了許久的暖氣，溫度與室外截然不同，於他而言就像在寒風中突然握住一塊熔化的蠟，幾乎可以稱得上是熱浪撲面了。房間看上去頗有一定的年代，裝修風格近似于大正末年或昭和早期的鄉村富庶人家，其中天花板、承塵、遮雨窗都漆成黃中帶紅的顏色，地面中央立有一座松木胎骨、金紙彩繪的四扇屏風，隔斷了起居休息、更衣洗漱與臥寢的兩個區域。他注意到門口的几案上還備有茶具和暖壺，但因為太過疲倦，他並未過多滯留，只是褪吅下外套掛入衣櫥，簡單地洗淨了手和臉，便繞過屏風往該是放置著床榻的方向走去，打算直截了當地入睡。但就在這時，最教他驚詫的事情發生了——他看到在屏風右側半透明的陰影中，一張正對著梳粧鏡、鋪有深紅色被褥的西洋四柱床上，竟原本就已經躺有一個側身背向他的人了。那人的容貌被疏於修剪的髮絲遮掩著，臉頰枕在小臂上隨著呼吸的節律微微起伏，樣子全無防備，似乎正獨自沉浸在與世隔絕的甘美沉眠之中。  
屏風上題有潦草字跡：一桶藍靛，漂流春川。他心想意境極美，可惜時令不對。  
那時他曾短暫踟躕著是否應當叫店鋪主人上來，不過終究還是決定將眼下種種不可理解的遭遇當作一場虛無怪夢，於是便也恪守了夢中盡可妄為的準則，上前幾步，毫不猶豫地撩開了熟睡之人的頭髮。  
（“是你想的那個人？”  
“沒有錯。他就躺在那裡，體溫比尋常人更冷，但又比死人更熱，像是一具活屍。”  
“然後呢？你去叫醒了他嗎？又或者用了別的方法——”我饒有興致地問。  
“是醒不來的。”他輕聲打斷了我。“大約我們之間不必多說甚麼開場白，所以才會刻意拿徹底沉默的姿態面對吧。”  
我注意到在剛才的語句里他並未使用主詞，想必也是在考慮如何指代他那位介乎死生之間的情人時遇到了困惑。他甚至不會知道那究竟是確切的實體，還是逝去的實體派生出的一道影子。  
過了半晌，他顯得莫名消沉起來，微白的側顏在迷離燈盞下呈現出某種暮年老人才會有的、平靜而又淒涼的神色。  
這時我聽見他用近乎用喃喃自語的口吻連續說了兩句乍聞毫無關聯的話。  
“那根本不是人與人間的交往。”  
“見到他的一刹那，坦白說，我首先覺察到自己在恨他，而不是愛。”）  
棉被之下的人赤身裸體，既像新生兒，又像死者入棺前未著壽衣的模樣。但仔細看起來卻也不是，因為不論幼嬰抑或抽空生命的屍體，都斷然不會有此刻這具身軀悄然散髮出的、如香氛尾調一般若隱若現的豔麗。這種豔麗雖則細微但亦突兀，頃刻便令正在邂逅它的人感到了一陣強烈的不自然——我們這位明察秋毫的、始終在扮演追擊者的刑警先生知道，那是十分邪異失諧、在他記憶之中那人生前從未有過，即便進入墳墓也無從得到，乃至整個俗世中都不會存在的東西。它像是殿宇深藏的昂貴古器在繁花俱謝之夜汲盡養分獲取的芬芳，因來歷不正而陰鬱詭秘、難以示人，歷經日久年深的壓制後發酵得日益繾綣，終究具備了獨立於宿主的活物靈魂。於是猶如遭受了某位鬼魅的感召，他不禁迫切而渴求地凝望著眼前沉睡的人，俯身親吻他的眉骨和鼻樑，反復撫摸吅他勁瘦修長的、搭在枕上微微蜷曲的手指。一時間，他為皮脂之下極似纖弱花莖的骨骼觸感而失魂地沉迷了下去，但轉瞬又微妙地自責起來，仿佛感到此舉不再忠誠于鍾情之人，而是被別的甚麼外來事物誘惑了。然而，當蜜色燈光流淌在溫涼肌膚上，將那些被電熱毯烘烤得奔流起來的血液照射得澄明通透，他又驟然覺得指掌之下的身軀空前真實，并莫名想起了當初那個在鹹澀海水之中命懸一線的擁抱來——舉目波濤翻滾，頭頂懸垂太過熾亮以至幾欲發黑的太陽，而他在瀕於窒息的臨界上掙扎著，感到咫尺之間有甚麼珍愛之物正緊密貼合卻極速流失。那一刻曾刹那生髮爾後冷卻、崩墜般簇擁著沉澱下去的熱度、青春和愛情，緩慢在他的意志里變作星星點點的死灰花火，直至此時終究紛紛捲土重來了。於是，他清楚無誤地知曉了這的確就是那個已逝的人，不是聚斂於虛空的精魂，不是妖魔借屍，而是復原了的、極其實在的血肉之軀——這具生前同他遠算不上熟識、甚至一度為他滑膩似蛇的黏著目光而厭惡恐懼的軀體，最終還是用全然奉獻的態度歸往到了他的身邊，並且在靈魂持續的沉眠中變得更為清醒，自主調整為最適宜性愛的情狀，以償清彼此在過往年月中緘默封印的所有虧欠。  
床單上的腳趾優美律動著，好似起伏的琴鍵暗合一支樂曲的節奏，在意蘊神秘的抑揚之間形成枕畔的竊竊私語。他半跪在那人旁邊，衣裝仍然整齊，從足踝開始沿路向上舔shì吮吅吻，用略顯狠戾的動作讓半死的蒼白肌膚充起血來，像是要強迫自然違反季節的法令，將雪原月夜頃刻變作四月的花朝。漸漸地，大地經受過風濕雨重的浸染，四散流吅溢出茫然的清苦與肉吅欲的頹靡，而他作為一名孤獨俯瞰著領土的拓荒者，卻又驀然覺得依舊不夠、遠遠不夠，日光下還需要更濃墨重彩的筆觸銘刻自己的功勳，需要深深吅插入土壤的招搖旗幟，需要更為燦烈的苦痛和輝煌。於是他緊密地鉗制住那人的腕骨，全力揉吅捏至表皮泛青，同時俯首咬破他因不適而微張的嘴唇，拿舌尖將混有涎液的鮮血渡入過分潔淨的口腔，用繪畫者般的耐性逐一塗污其中齊貝般堅硬光滑的牙齒。爾後他溫柔歎息著、十分滿足地停頓了片刻，以某種欣賞作品的姿態點起一支香煙夾在手上，想像著若在那不染塵垢的胸腹上來回逡巡著按熄煙蒂，又該能得到怎樣一番淩亂斑駁的美麗風光。而就在此時，那人竟仿佛於潛意識里感知了他的所想，突然狀似逃避一般偏頭側過身去，準確地躲過了他在被底滑來的、另一隻空閒的手。他頗有不甘，緊跟著追逐過去，待終於重新俘獲目標，即刻便直白地握住了這位旖旎的沉睡者雙腿間尚自安靜的性吅器，又沿途探索向那個蔽匿在身後尾椎下的、禁忌隱秘的快樂源泉。很快他狂喜著發覺，這具胴體的確具備性的能力，而且極為敏銳，是可以經由腸道中的適宜刺吅激順暢射吅精的。這令他心底油然而生出兩股並行不悖的、施為於無助者的罪孽之感與滅頂歡愉，并由此體味到在自己空空如也的生命深處，有甚麼充滿矛盾卻源源不竭的東西如春雪過後暖風照拂的世界一般復蘇了。  
真正交吅合的時候，他採取了倚靠床頭的坐姿，將他除肉吅身外別無知覺的情人正面擁在懷抱之中，交頸依偎著在那條已被打開缺口的、狹長濕熱的甬道里研磨輾轉。通過對面的梳妝鏡，他可以清晰地將眼下整個情境一覽無餘，但這種間接的視線令他感覺有些怪異，好像畫面里的主角不再是自己，而是另一度時空中正被他隔岸而觀的某人。他默然注目了許久，一邊看到自己興致昂揚、熱汗淋漓而下，一邊又漸漸變得悚然害怕、如墜冰窟，仿佛方才升騰的溫煦之意驟然被一掃而空了——一個活人與一個死人纏綿，竟也能造就滿室的駘蕩春光，然而誰又知道春雪之下到底掩埋了甚麼呢？誰曾經說過愛比死更冷，恰如他傾倒出滿腔熱誠來渴慕已不在的人，挨過凜冬卻空自在解凍的湖心上撈起累累浮屍，這個世間，還會有比這更悲哀的事嗎？鏡子猶似屋中的第五隻眼睛，見證并監視著他的一舉一動，將一變作二，二變作四，藉由複製人數這個暗含無性繁殖意味的行為營造出一種奇特的不祥。無性與有性是衝突的，恒久地指示出後者背德之念的不可諒解。他感到自己的目光如傀儡絲線般被不可抗的懷疑與震懾牽扯著，終究靜靜潛入到鏡面所建構的虛空中，然後在玻璃板上那層幽暗瀲灩的霧色波光里，他見到了窗外如遊魚般懸垂浮漾的夜行燈火，以及他的情人後背紋身上兩條活生生地蠕動起來了的、噬尾相連的龍。魚鱗與龍鱗摩擦出金鐵錚錚的哀鳴，仿似來自遙遠年代的兵戈之聲，爾後又紛紛揚揚地剝落下來，留下被拔除了外殼與皮脂的狼藉血肉。鏡子里的魚和龍終被吅虐殺至死，而他的情人也於高吅潮的迷亂時刻潰爛在了他的懷中，大把青絲以電影慢鏡的速度垂降在那方粼粼微光里，身體則逐步脂亂骨散，仿若九相圖一幀一幀晃過，最後只剩一具烙有鐐銬印記的墳下枯骸，赤吅裸而堂皇地昭顯出他罪證如山的慾望。  
被他困鎖在雙臂之間的人忽而笑了，音調咕噥不清、一如囈語，驟然打破了一潭死水般的寂靜。他的意識被拉回現實，若有所思地凝視著那人似在隨著夢境而舒展又蹙起的眉頭。擱在他手掌上的脖頸正微微上仰著，唇齒間溢出的輕笑聲越來越急促，到了末了竟夾雜上隱約的泣音，爾後又毫無預兆地戛然而止。象徵人類情緒的聲息被完全絕斷，這個概念令他恍惚感到一陣恐怖，渾身瀕於崩潰地顫抖起來，再也無法忍受重臨于二人之間的徹骨沉默。於是按照當初對待那具人形的方式，他發狠似的用指腹撐開了情人的眼睛，然後用力扳過他纖薄的下頜，迫使那兩枚鐫在顱骨上的荒蕪空洞同自己漫長而永續地對視著。漸漸地，面前的人慾潮盡褪、猶如枯井的雙眸不知為何奇異地滴下了淚來，冰涼液體裹挾著一絲幾不可查的熱燙落在他的掌心上。他用額頭抵住那人的額頭，想去親吻卻怎麼都無法動作，終究還是洩盡氣力，無能為力地昏然酣睡了。相繼襲來長夢迷蒙不清，似是幻境又似深藏不露的真實，演繹著昏晝交替，淒暗天空密佈濃雲閃電，在禿鷲的鳴叫聲里降下熱淚般的雷雨。就這樣數個鐘頭不覺過去，他醒來時仍然在這個房間，且正佇立在鏡子西側扶著窗框，恰到好處地望見了灰而溫柔的模糊雨幕中他的情人離他遠去的背影。此刻在他的最後一瞥里，那道背影從身形到步態都顯得極其熟稔，卻又透露出某種難言的古怪，仿佛一個預先繪製的圖案被精准排放在了特定的時間點上，過往沒有，以後也不會再有，就像是塵世之外來去無蹤、任情愛怨的幽魂一樣。  
然後他告訴我，整個故事就在這裡結束了。自此以後，他再也未曾見過那個人，也沒有聽到過關於他的任何消息。他的種種奇遇（或許可稱作豔遇也未可知）全部到此為止，如同那個天光黯淡的早晨中已不復存在的偶人集市徹底退出了他的生活。而在精神方面，當初由那具無意撿來的人形所引發的諸般反常癥狀也悉數痊愈，並未在工作和日常活動中給他帶來後續的困擾。這應當是個令人欣慰的結局，他也一度曾為此而慶倖，但沒多久之後便又發覺，有許多事情他根本無法說服自己將其當作沒發生過般割捨忘記。比如說，每當他再度凝望著那具已變得與尋常死物無異的人形和它全無神彩、不能再作出絲毫反應的眼睛（難道過去那些生動的情態皆是出自他的幻覺嗎？），他都會感到一陣沒來由的哀傷和憤怒阻塞在窒悶的胸腔里，攥吅住了裏面那顆仿佛因仍在期盼著甚麼而惴惴不安的心。  
他將杯中殘存的酒液喝干，漫不經心地用吸管戳弄著其中尚未化盡的冰塊。時間似乎在黎明到來之前靜止了，周圍無人醒來，只有牆上的鐘擺仍在屋頂灑落的橘色暖光中進行著流利的機械運動。他望了一眼窗外飄著白霧的街道，頓了頓，之後又對我說，就在剛才他已經將那具來歷不明的人形丟棄了，正如丟棄一件功能缺失又無處退貨的商品。但與此同時，他又深知此舉還具備著其他的意義，例如他終於成功報復了那個人，并借此最後確認了他們之間的確有愛情存在——用他的話說，這本質是一場角力，在這個充斥著行屍走肉的無謂世界上，他實則是並不孤單的。  
我一時沒有聽懂其中的邏輯，又不知該如何深究，只好問道：“那你不想知道它們究竟是怎麼回事嗎？我指這一切難以解釋的——”  
“那天回到市區以後，我聽人講起，在當時辦案的那個地帶，有不少鄉民都在暗地里做著私娼生意。要說真相，或許不過就是這樣而已吧。”他抬手止住了我，用聽不出情緒的音調如此回答。  
我久久地說不出話來，直到目送他離開座位，獨自結完帳後一語未發地不告而別。冷風隨著被推開的門湧入時，太陽也恰在緩緩升起，散播著這一年冬季來臨之前最後幾許甜蜜歡暢的味道。隨後又幾個小時過去，我依舊坐在原處，孤立無援地承載著在將才過去的深夜里從陌生人口中聽來的故事。杯中的液面在我眼前輕柔地搖晃，波紋蕩漾間倒映的雙眸被浸染上澄明的金黃，連固有形狀也變幻了，好像不再是屬於我自己的。這讓我不禁想起了那面曾被他格外提及的、在他與情人歡愛時始終佇立在側的鏡子。就如我喜愛的一位哲人所說，鏡子是種魔術器具，它能反照出人已猜想過的東西，并不斷將事物改換成景象，景象改換成事物，我改換成他人，他人改換成我。因此或許在這些由光組成的、連通了此岸與彼岸的平面上，我們都無非是旁人眼中的一道幻影罷了，抑或反之，旁人也僅是我們自身內在的視線所造的幻影。  
而對於他而言，所謂情不厭詐，大抵便可解為此意了。

FIN.


End file.
